The present invention relates generally to transcripts, and more particularly to creating a transcript based upon multiple transcripts of the same event.
Transcription software assists in the conversion of human speech into a text transcript. The primary meaning of the term, “transcription software” has changed over time with the introduction of new technologies, such as natural language speech recognition. References also depend on the purpose for the transcript. The term, “transcription software” can refer to a completely automated solution or to software which helps a human transcriber manually convert spoken audio into text transcripts. In the latter case, the term digital dictation is sometimes used.
Transcription software, as with transcription services, is often provided for business, legal, or medical purposes. Compared with audio content, a text transcript is searchable, takes up less computer memory, and can be used as an alternate method of communication, such as for closed captions.